The invention relates to a coupling part of a vehicle coupling system according to the preamble of claim 1.
A large number of trailers and insertable tools are known in the communal, agricultural or silvicultural area, which perform different tasks such as a snowplough, a rotary snowplough, a sweeping apparatus, a reaping machine and the like. A number of different vehicles with different hitching and coupling systems are provided in operation for different trailers and inserts, which systems comprise a coupling apparatus for the different trailers and inserts, e.g. a drawbar or three-point hydraulic power lift. In this respect, the different trailers and inserts often place very different requirements on the hitching and coupling systems since specific trailers need to be hitched in an articulated manner and others need to be fastened in a fixed manner to the vehicle such as a snowplough.
It is disadvantageous in subsystems that a frequent change of the trailer or the attached device is usually necessary in operation, thus requiring a relatively large fleet of vehicles. Furthermore, the change of a trailer usually often requires two persons, or it is only possible by an experienced person in a time-consuming manner and with a lot of input of force because the change of a trailer requires handling the hitching or coupling system, e.g. for connecting the PTO shaft or electrical connections. Such a change represents a considerable potential hazard because a person needs to work in the hazard zone between the tractor vehicle and trailer for the changing process.